Users of conventional operating systems are often uninformed of events outside of the currently active program. For example, in many conventional operating systems, it is difficult for a user to be informed that an electronic mail message has arrived. Systems that do provide some form of notification, such as a notification of the arrival of an electronic mail message, generally require that the associated program (i.e., the mail program) be visible and running in order for the notifications to arrive. It has also been difficult for users to obtain status information regarding resources in the computer system. For example, it is often difficult for users of portable computers to know whether the batteries in their portable computers need to be recharged and will soon be out of power.